


When Tragedy Strikes

by Misogi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I promise, I spell it Kyoya, OC, You've been warned, currently writing the chapters, don't hate me, it's not that bad, oh yeah, semi-permanent hiatus, sister to Haruhi, won't update until I finish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogi/pseuds/Misogi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Haruhi is a victim of a car accident, the hosts take it hard. While Haruhi is recovering, they find something they didn't expect to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Haruhi was walking home with the entirety of the host club from shopping. They had arrived at her apartment early that morning, Tamaki and the twins begging her to take them to the "commoner" festival happening. It was the end of Spring break, and Haruhi had stayed at home rather than picking up her usual job. She didn't want a repeat of her summer job incident.

Tamaki was goofing off now, trying to get Haruhi's attention, and the twins were teasing him as she was lost in thought. When Tamaki turned to yell at the grinning twins that he was their king, Haruhi rolled her eyes, smiling quietly to herself, and walked ahead right into the edge of the street. In the chaos of her group, Tamaki bumped into her accidentally, pushing her into the street. The incoming car tried to stop from hitting the sudden pedestrian, but it was too late. The groceries that had been in Haruhi's hands flew to the ground, spilling out on the pavement.

Haruhi herself fell on the ground a few feet away; the momentum from the car carried her farther away. The horrified driver was in shock and Kyoya had called the paramedics. The driver got out of her vehicle, hands covering her mouth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened. Oh my god, is she okay?!"

When the ambulance arrived, they pulled Haruhi on a stretcher hurriedly. Haruhi was alive, but unresponsive and possibly in critical state. It was obvious to the onlookers that she had major injuries, but the bleeding head wound was possibly making it look worse than it was.

After the ambulance left, the lady apologized to the Host club, giving Kyoya the information on how to contact her, and promises to pay for the medical bill.

Honey was already in tears, whimpering for Haruhi and clutching Usa-chan tightly. Mori tried to comfort him, putting on a brave face him. He was also unhappy at the situation, but he'd rather focus on something he can do to help people now.

Kyoya was handling this situation cool exterior, bottling his feelings until he could deal with them. Inside he was seething and fearful at the same time. He didn't know who to blame, and was terrified that Haruhi wouldn't make it. The last few minutes were replaying in his head like some sick movie. At this point he wanted to punch something- like he had when he realized his father was helping Éclair take Tamaki away to France.

Taking control of the situation, Kyoya called for a car to pick them up. He dropped off all of the hosts one by one, all in different states, until he was alone in the car.

"To home, sir?" The driver asked him, jolting Kyoya out of his thoughts.

"No. Take me to the Hospital."

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

None of the Hosts had been to school in a few weeks, and Kyoya had only been home a few times for pleasantries, a few pairs of clothing, and his laptop. Most of his time was spent in the hospital, keeping an eye on Haruhi. She had survived the emergency operation to stop the internal bleeding, and they had patched up the worst of the wounds.

He worked on the Club's remaining funds and how they'll recover from this break. He was mainly keeping an eye on their valuable Host for the others, though he was reporting to Tamaki on her condition the most.

While Haruhi was on the road to recovery, there was a small detail that she was in a coma, and the doctors were unsure why.

Kyoya sighed, closing his laptop. Putting it on the coffee table to his right, he stood. He stretched for a moment, glancing at Haruhi before walking out of the room; his destination was the hospital's cafeteria for lunch. He had neglected eating until now to be able to get some work done.

Shortly after he finished his meal, Kyoya strolled back up to the room. He didn't expect anyone to be there, so when he walked into the room and saw what looked like a mirror image of Haruhi sitting at her side, he paused in surprise.

The girl looked at Kyoya, her copper brown eyes meeting his obsidian ones. She stood, smoothing her skirt, "May I help you, sir?"

"I think you have the wrong room," Kyoya was trying to remember if he read about Haruhi having siblings, realizing she never specified and that he was forced to meet this family member in the dark about her situation.

She blinked, surprise melting to a polite smile that didn't match the hardness in her eyes, "I think you're mistaken. I have every right to be here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's shoooooort.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're to the more recently written chapters.

Akemi smiled politely at Kyoya, though the expression never reached her eyes. To his keen eyes, she had the bearings of someone raised to be polite and deal with the Elite class such as himself. It was strange to see this from someone who looked so much like the strong-headed Haruhi.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he returned the calculated smile, “My name is Kyoya Ootori. I go to Ouran Academy with Haruhi Fujioka. May I ask why you are in this room, Miss…?”

He saw a flash of surprise and amusement in her eyes before she schooled her features again, “Fujioka. Akemi Fujioka. I am visiting my sister, who happens to be in this room,” Akemi quieted and she finally showed the first true emotion to him, which happened to be curiosity, “Tell me, Mr. Ootori, are you the one paying for my sister’s care?” Kyoya nodded in response, stepping further into the room to where his laptop was.

“Yes. Haruhi is a good friend, and I figured I’d deal with the expenses rather than have all the others throw money at the hospital.” He watched Akemi from the corner of his eye, and he saw her expression soften when she said a quiet, “Thank you” and sat next to her sister. Now that they had concluded their conversation, Kyoya took the chance to note the differences between the sisters. To begin with, their hair lengths were different. Akemi’s hair was the length Haruhi’s was before she came to Ouran, and her eyes were more copper than chocolate like Haruhi’s.

The next thought puzzled him, if Haruhi comes from a family of commoners, then how come this girl carries herself like she is wealthy? Also, how come neither Ranka or Haruhi had mentioned another child in the family? He frowned at his laptop, like it personally had failed him. He shook his head slightly, breathing out slowly, and refocused his attention on the classwork he needed to finish.

About an hour after their conversation, Kyoya heard Akemi stand up. He looked over at her, his hands pausing their rapid typing. “Leaving?”

“Yes,” She turned to him, pulled out a pen and paper from a bag in the corner he hadn’t seen, and wrote down a phone number. “Here, call this number if her condition changes, for better or worse. Thank you again.” She seemed to hesitate before leaving, and Kyoya caught what looked like her shaking her head a tiny bit at her sister before leaving with her belongings.

Looking down at the number in his hand, he mused on the new things he had learnt today, about Haruhi’s expanding family.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank you for reading this. If you hate it, let me know...politely. I'm trying to finish it. I really am.
> 
> This will be my third revision of the story.  
> Now posting this from ff.net


End file.
